coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Janice Battersby
Janice Battersby (Nee Lee) was a character in Coronation Street from Ep 4121 - 6 Jan 1997 to 2011. She was the wife of Les Battersby. Janice was played by Vicky Entwhistle. Biography Backstory Janice Lee was born on the 17th June 1965 in Weatherfield to Rod Lee and Dottie Lee. She grew up in Newport Street, a terraced street in the area. She had a sister Janet Lee. Janice dated Ronnie Clegg in 1981 when she was 16. They had a daughter Toyah in May 1982. Janice soon met uncouth circus showman Les Battersby and they later married. Les had a daughter Leanne Battersby from a previous relationship. Toyah took on her stepfather's surname. The Battersby family gained a reputation for being a problem family, playing loud music and shouting. In June 1997 the Battersby family were rehoused and were to be given a new home. This was Coronation Street. Their new home was to be Number 5 Coronation Street. The council had bought No 5 and wanted to rehouse a troublesome family. The peace of the residents of the quiet Coronation Street was to be shattered. 1997-2011 In early July 1997, the Battersby family arrived at their new home Number 5 Coronation Street. Leanne and Toyah used to play their music loud and they had the TV on loud well into the night. This annoyed neighbours Percy Sugden, Curly Watts, Ken Barlow and Emily Bishop as the peaceful street was being ruined by the loud family. One time Curly had enough and barged into the house and threw the TV out of the window. This cost Curly a headbutting from Les. In May 1998, Les was involved in a drunk driving minor crash with a police car. Les kept a keen eye on the local papers and unfortunately for him, the incident was featured. When Janice discovered the truth about this incident she threw Les out. Janice and Les were later reunited after Les begged for forgiveness and sung 'I'm Not In Love' to Janice in the street. In 2001, Janice began an affair with Dennis Stringer and eventually left Les to be with him, but tragedy struck on New Year's Eve when Dennis was involved in a car accident when driving Les to hospital after a failed suicide attempt and he died in January 2002. Janice was devastated and lashed out at Les, claiming she wished he had died instead and would never forgive him. After 2011 Memorable info Born: 17th June 1965 Full Name: Janice Battersby (Nee Lee) Parents: Rod Lee and Dottie Lee Siblings: Janet Lee Spouse: Les Battersby (1994) Children: Toyah Battersby (1982) Trivia *The Battersbys were the rough, uncouth family bought into the show in 1997 by producer Brian Park in his bid to make the show more modern. *In 1998, Janice heard about the demolition of the street she grew up in when she read The Weatherfield Gazette. She scoffed at the idea. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1997. Category:Characters last seen in 2011. Category:Battersbys. Category:Underworld Factory Staff Category:1965 births. Category:1994 Marriages